We were young too
by KopiiZelas
Summary: Los Sannin recuerdan cierta anécdota de su juventud: Mirones... una venganza... y unas terribles consecuencias... El plato está servido, señores.
1. Default Chapter

_Titulo: We were young too._

_Disclaimer: Pues no, éstos personajes no son mios (aunque eso no significa que no esté haciendo con ellos lo que me de la gana xD). El caso es que toda la peña, animales, cosas blablabla que aparecen en éste fanfic son propiedad de Kishimoto blablabla... y otras cláusulas en letra pequeña que no merece la pena poner._

_Summary: Los Sannin recuerdan cierta anécdota de su juventud en la que entra unos mirones... una venganza... y unas terribles consecuencias... El plato está servido, señores._

_Tema: General._

Un frío viento de finales de Otoño le entraba en los oídos. Le empezaban a doler ya que la cavidad interior de éstos órganos estaba acostumbrada al calor corporal. Tenía las manos congeladas y se sentía extrañamente cansado. Lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Le aterrorizaba pensar en lo que se habría convertido Sasuke. En lo que le habrían convertido.

Miró de refilón a Sakura, que en ese momento parecía más seria que de costumbre, al lado de su maestra Tsunade. La rubia tenía una mirada desafiante, fiera, de un odio que asustaba y a la vez de una tristeza profunda, insondable, fruto de un corazón roto.

Volvió la cabeza hacia adelante. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al mirar al moreno (Sasuke) a los ojos.

.- Sasuke...- murmuró al fin con un deje de nostalgia en la voz. Jiraiya le puso una mano en el hombro, como para calmar su dolor... pero eso lo hizo enfurecer. Le hizo recordar lo débil que fue aquella vez... Cuando Sasuke decidió marcharse. Durante esos tres años había sentido que podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Sentía un gran peso en el corazón, un dolor que tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer, y que dejaría una profunda cicatriz para que recordara siempre que allí había estado.

El pálido rostro de Orochimaru esbozó una fea y extraña sonrisa torcida. A su lado tenía su mejor inversión, no iba a permitir que unos entrometidos eclipsaran sus brillantes planes como lo había hecho Sarutobi en su día. Abrió la venenosa boca para soltar unas palabras, pero Tsunade se le adelantó tronando.

.- ¡No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya, Orochimaru! No esta vez...

.- Ésta vez... Será diferente, Tsunade-hime...- rió él, olvidando lo que segundos antes había querido decir y poniendo una pálida mano sobre el hombro de su subordinado.

Sakura no había despegado la vista de Sasuke desde que habían llegado. Su amor de la infancia le pareció de pronto alguien totalmente distinto con unas ansias de poder que no conocía y que sería justamente comparado con la peor de las alimañas. Sin embargo, se negó a sí misma creer en lo que estaba pensando. Quería seguir enamorada de ése chico reservado y pasota, ése crío con esa superioridad y ese orgullo que la tenían loca... pero, desde las nubes cayó en picado y se estrelló contra el suelo porque ése... ése no era ya el Sasuke que ella había conocido.

Se cruzaron en el aire miradas congeladas. Jiraiya miraba atentamente a Orochimaru. Ninguno de los presentes parecía darse cuenta de otra cosa que no fuera su propio odio, pero Naruto, por un momento, se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de los allí reunidos.

Jiraiya agachó la cabeza con gesto nostálgico y cansino.

.- Orochimaru, eres un monstruo.- Dijo el Sannin de pelo blanco. El otro esbozó una mueca que, posiblemente quería parecer una sonrisa.

.- Siempre he sido así... Jiraiya... –apuntó la tétrica voz de Orochimaru. Las comisuras de los labios de Jiraiya se torcieron dejando paso a una sonrisa de total ironía.

.- Ju... Yo no lo creo... Tú no siempre has sido así... pero parece que no te acuerdas.

.- Te refieres a...- empezó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño.

.- Sí, a aquella vez... fuimos como hermanos.

.- Sí que lo recuerdo- dijo Orochimaru con cara de fastidio.- Lo recuerdo muy bien...

FLASHBACK

Era un tarde de invierno bastante fría. Un Orochimaru de unos 11 años había salido de casa para entrenar, pero lo cierto es que, ni le hacía falta, ni le apetecía... El caso es que, en vez de dirigirse a algún área de entrenamiento, sus pasos se perdieron entre las calles de una reciente Konoha y vagó durante un rato cómo un pálido fantasma errante. Al parecer, sus pies no estaban tan perdidos, pues le acabaron llevando a los baños públicos y pronto se descubrió observando el cartel e imaginando el calor de las aguas termales invadir su cuerpo.

Un flash del maestro Sarutobi le vino a la mente y su voz le recordó "Entrenad para la batalla, ésta es una época de guerras que... " bla bla bla. Ya estaba harto de oír esa misma milonga cada día. Quizá fue eso lo que le decidió a entrar... al fin y al cabo... ¿a quién le importan los consejos de ese?

Una oleada de vapor le rodeó durante su estancia en el lugar. Aún así, el efecto calmante del agua caliente no consiguió relajarle del todo y al final salió decepcionado y con menos ganas aún de ponerse a trabajar.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para dirigir sus pies hacia el campo de entrenamiento, pero ése día (cómo muchos otros días mucho después), sus planes no salieron exactamente como él deseaba.

Quizá por culpa de ése destino que tanto adora Neji... quizá por casualidad... quizá porque oyó una risa apagada entre medio de unos arbustos... se encontró con su compañero de equipo (si podía llamarle de ése modo) espiando en el baño femenino y riendo con una risa casi imperceptible.

Orochimaru buscó entre los arbustos con la mirada, pero no pudo localizarlo. Finalmente, entrecerró los ojos.

.- ¿Qué haces Jiraiya?- dijo con un tono neutro en la voz.

La risilla se detuvo. De entre los arbustos, efectivamente, apareció Jiraiya con cara de fastidio.

.- No te importa.- dijo y se volvió a sumergir entre las pequeñas hojas.

No se rindió. Se acercó más a su compañero.

.- ¿Estás espiando?- Dijo. Jiraiya masculló algo que no quiso entender. Se acercó un poco mas.- Te van a descubrir.

.- ¡Nunca me han descubierto!- Susurro furiosamente Jiraiya.

Orochi no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar el "deplorable" comportamiento de su compañero. Se acercó hasta donde estaba él y se acuclilló del mismo modo. Jiraiya le miró de reojo y Orochi pudo sentir cómo su mirada pasaba desde sus pies a la cabeza varias veces.

.- ¿Qué miras?- soltó el moreno.

.- Nada- dijo Jiraiya volviendo la vista hacia los baños.

Pronto el chico se olvidó de él y esbozó una sonrisa pervertida mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz. Orochimaru, por su parte seguía atónito ante ese comportamiento.

Quizá por el destino... quizá por el azar... quizá por curiosidad... quizá porque era un niñato sin mucha personalidad... Quizá por eso decidió imitar a Jiraiya...

Ahora las pupilas alargadas de sus ojos también asomaron por las rendijas de aquel baño. Detrás les esperaban soporíferos vapores e intensos olores a perfumes femeninos. Cuerpos sudorosos y llenos de curvas que se desplazaban lentamente y que se sumergían en el agua para salir igualmente mojados y perfumados. Cabellos exóticos cayendo por los hombros estrechos y descolgándose por los pechos de las muchachas allí presentes. Extraños tocados despeinados pero extrañamente acordes con la anatomía de cada una de las féminas que los llevaban.

Orochimaru no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa ante ésa visión, sin embargo, el "entretenimiento" de los dos chicos terminó de repente cuando vieron asomar por la puerta a, posiblemente, la última persona a quien quisieran ver...

.- ¡Tsunade-hime!- exclamó Orochimaru en voz baja.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó mientras miraba a Jiraiya con una expresión entre el miedo y el enfado.

.- ¿Y yo que se¡¡Hoy tendría que estar en su casa cuidando de su hermano!

Ambos se callaron y siguieron mirando por la rendija. Tsunade, quien acostumbraba a llevar el cabello recogido en una coleta alta llevaba ahora un extraño moño y algunos mechones caían caprichosamente por su espalda. La por entonces joven kunoichi hablaba con algunas de las chicas animadamente sobre vete tú a saber qué banales asuntos.

.- Si nos descubre estamos muertos... Sobre todo tú –dijo de pronto Orochi.

.- ¡A mi no me van a descubrir!-susurró Jiraiya.

.- No tendrías que estar tan seguro...

.- ¡Nunca me han descubierto¡Mis técnicas de camuflaje son lo mejor que hay!

.- Querrás decir, lo mejor que tienes- apuntó Orochi con voz repelente.

.- ¿A qué has venido?-Preguntó de repente Jiraiya. Orochimaru no contestó, simplemente le dirigió una mirada helada.

.- Inútil... –dijo al fin.

.- ¡Y tú imbécil!-chillo Jiraiya dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del fatal error.

Se quedaron muy quietos, escuchando... No se oía más que el rumor del agua golpeando la roca. Con mucho sigilo, Orochimaru miró a través de la rendija.

Por lo menos sesenta pares de ojos (incluyendo los de Tsunade) miraban justo hacia ellos. Apartó la vista y se apoyó en la pared, rígido... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Jiraiya, por su parte, le miro de reojo con gesto asustado... Ambos conocían el mal carácter de su compañera... Normalmente era Jiraiya el que recibía, pero seguro que si Orochimaru hacía algo digno de venganza, Tsunade lo pagaría con él también...

De repente una voz conocida desgarró el incómodo silencio e hizo que se erizaran los pelos de la nuca de ambos.

.- Perdí mi apuesta... No había un idiota espiando en el baño... ¡Habían dos!

De pronto la pared se desplomó detrás suyo. Los dos se giraron lentamente para descubrir la aterradora figura de Tsunade semidesnuda con los ojos encendidos de rabia y la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a reventar.

.- Tsu... Tsunade-chan...- empezó Jiraiya.

.- Tsunade-hime...- dijo, por el contrario Orochimaru.

Tsunade se crujió los dedos. "Vais a morir..." dijo.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru vieron su vida pasar delante de sus ojos. Imaginaron los diarios del día siguiente: "Dos ninjas asesinados de un puñetazo en la cabeza por espiar en los baños públicos"

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Jiraiya que no sabía qué hacer... Nunca le habían pillado, siempre se había camuflado perfectamente y podía pasar desapercibido en cualquier lugar... Pero ahora... ¿Qué podía hacer¿Qué podía hacer? Iba a recibir una buena tunda esa vez... Era el fin...

Tsunade levantó uno de sus puños y...

.- Tsuna... Tsunade-hime...- Empezó a hablar Orochimaru de repente.- Tsunade-hime... Podemos llegar a un acuerdo...

.- ¡Oh...! Un acuerdo... Está bien, éste es el acuerdo: yo os mato y vosotros a cambio no volvéis a espiar los baños de las chicas. Fin de la cuestión.- sentenció Tsunade.

.- Querrás decir "yo NO os mato y vosotros no volvéis a espiar... "– apuntó Jiraiya.

.- ¡Yo OS mato y así no volveréis a espiar, porque ya estaréis a diez metros bajo tierra!- gritó Tsunade enfurecida. Ahora no sólo ella quería meterles una paliza, la mayoría de las chicas que había en los baños estaban detrás suyo asintiendo con la cabeza todo lo que decía la futura Hokage.

Ambos alumnos del Sandaime se miraron de reojo. En menos de un segundo Orochimaru fue substituido por un tronco y aparecieron cuatro Jiraiyas que se alejaron corriendo en diferentes direcciones con tal de dar esquinazo a las enfurecidas féminas.

Tsunade, como buena ninja hizo nueve copias, y mientras en grupos de dos perseguían a cada una de las copias de Jiraiya, la restante buscaba a Orochimaru.

Por toda Konoha se oían gritos de indignación de la nieta del primero y Orochimaru, escondido encima de un árbol observaba la brutal búsqueda rezando para que no le encontraran.

Ciertamente, no había nadie mejor que Jiraiya para ocultarse... pero tampoco era usual la constancia de Tsunade que, una por una, fue eliminando las copias de Jiraiya.

Por fin, Tsunade acorraló al chico de cabellos blancos.

.- ¡No te pienso perdonar que me vieses desnuda!- chilló.

.- ¡No te miraría desnuda ni aunque fueras la última mujer del mundo¡¡Tabla de planchar!- replicó él, lo cual hizo que la muchacha se enfadara aún mas.

.- ¡IMBÉCIL!

De pronto, ambos empezaron a pelearse a puñetazo limpio mientras Orochimaru observaba entre el espeso follaje del árbol.

.- Te encontré... –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Antes de que pudiera girarse, un puño se había incrustado en su cara. Cayó dolorido unas ramas mas abajo. La copia de Tsunade saltó encima suyo, pero le clavó un kunai y desapareció entre un denso humo. Orochimaru suspiró de alivio, se frotó la mejilla dolorida, miró con una media sonrisa hacia el suelo... y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Jiraiya estaba atado y amordazado en el suelo y Tsunade había desaparecido.

.- Mierda- murmuró. Dio unos pasos por encima de la rama. Escuchó atentamente... – Tsunade... Yo... no soy como ése inútil...

No hubo respuesta. No estaba en condiciones de buscar, sólo podía esperar su ataque. "Desde abajo..." pensó. Guardó el kunai que había utilizado contra la copia y se puso en guardia.

.- Tsunade-hime...- dijo ésta vez mas seguro de si mismo y con una sonrisa en la cara - Te estoy esperando...

De repente, Tsunade apareció desde abajo, tal como Orochimaru había previsto, y se lanzó hacia él directamente. Orochi la esquivó con toda la facilidad del mundo y, justo cuando pasaba por delante, le dio un capón. Tsunade cayó sobre el suelo frotándose la nuca, y él bajó y desató a Jiraiya.

Pronto, Tsunade volvió a la carga...

.- Tsunade¿no tienes frio?- rió de repente Jiraiya.

.- Tsunade-hime, tápate, que vas a pillar un resfriado...- dijo ésta vez Orochimaru.

Sí, la pobre muchacha se había quedado sin la poca tela que cubría su cuerpo. Claro, había salido de las aguas termales sin otra cosa encima que no fuera esa toallita, y al luchar en el árbol se le había quedado enganchada.

En fin... al final, Tsunade tubo que retirarse del combate (mas roja que un tomate) y sin más remedio que aguantar las carcajadas de sus dos compañeros. Pero, por supuesto, ése no es el fin de la historia.

Aquella noche pasó fría y hermosa. Los sueños se mezclaron en las cabezas de los habitantes dormidos, pero Tsunade permaneció despierta, pensando una venganza. La venganza adecuada para ellos, pues la humillación que había sufrido aquel día era demasiado grande como para dejarlo correr.

Así fue cómo revisando sus libros de la academia y hurgando entre las armas y otros útiles de su abuelo, aparecieron los primeros signos de lo que sería 40 años más tarde.

La noche fría dejó paso a una hermosa mañana soleada. Jiraiya salió de casa con la sonrisa puesta y silbando alegremente. El suceso del día anterior le había puesto de buen humor e incluso había decidido ser un poco mas amable con Orochimaru, ya que le había desatado y le había salvado de las garras de Tsunade (aunque también fue culpa suya que empezaran a perseguirle).

El caso es que el muchacho de cabellos blancos, se acabó encontrando con su pálido compañero de camino al punto de reunión habitual. Orochimaru parecía tan malhumorado y serio como de costumbre y por todo saludo le lanzó una fría mirada de superioridad.

Jiraiya estuvo a punto de cruzarle la cara, pero se contuvo y, tal como se había prometido, intentó ser lo más amable que pudo.

.- Buenos días.-saludó. Orochimaru ni le miró. -¡Hey! He dicho buenos días.

.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el moreno sin mirarle aún. Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

.- Sólo te saludaba.

.- ¿A santo de qué?

.- ¡A santo de nada¡¡Solo te estaba saludando¡Lo que suele hacer la gente cuando se encuentra!

.- Ah. – respondió Orochimaru inexpresivamente.– Pues hola.

Siguieron andando en un silencio incómodo. Jiraiya estaba empezando a hartarse de esa situación. Miró a Orochimaru cuyos pensamientos parecían estar ahora en un lugar muy lejano.

.- ¿Siempre estás así de hablador?- preguntó irónicamente Jiraiya.

.- Nadie te ha pedido que andes a mi lado, así que si te molesta que no hable no es mi problema.

Jiraiya se contuvo visiblemente. Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio.

.- Que bueno lo de ayer ¿eh? –dijo Jiraiya recordando la humillación de Tsunade.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana Orochimaru sonrió. Y quizá por primera y última vez en su vida, esa sonrisa fue una sonrisa sincera, sin maldad ni ironía, simplemente, una sonrisa que venía desde el corazón.

.- Sí...- asintió.

.-¡Oh¡Milagro¡El señor "soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así" ha sonreído!- exclamó el otro. Orochimaru frunció levemente el ceño y bajó la vista.

.- Hey, vente hoy también a espiar a los baños conmigo- propuso Jiraiya afablemente. El moreno lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¿Porqué me miras así?

Orochimaru tardó en encontrar una respuesta.

.- Es que...

.- ¡Buenos días!- exclamó una voz amenazadora detrás suyo interrumpiendo al pálido Orochi.

.- Tsu... ¡Tsunade-chan...! –Exclamó Jiraiya escondiéndose parcialmente a la espalda del otro. La muchacha se acercó con paso decidido.

.- Hola Jiraiya... ¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó alegremente.

Orochimaru y Jiraiya se miraron.

.- Tsunade-chan... – empezó Jiraiya-

.- ... hoy estás sospechosamente alegre. – terminó Orochi.

.- ¿Yo? Anda... ¿Y porqué tendría que estar enfadada?

Orochimaru y Jiraiya se volvieron a mirar.

.- Por lo de ayer- respondieron a coro.

.- ¿Lo de ayer...? Ahhh... decís lo de los baños públicos ¿no? Lo de que estabais espiando ¿no? Lo de que os perseguí para daros una paliza ¿no? Lo de que me dejasteis desnuda en medio de la calle ¿no?

Los otros dos se miraron de nuevo con cara de circunstancias.

.- Sí, Tsunade-hime... a eso nos referimos.- asintió el moreno.

.- Tsunade-chan... ¿Te has vuelto loca?

.- ¿Yo¿Loca¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Eeeh... bueno, normalmente estarías de un humor de perros o nos querrías matar o algo así... – aclaró su compañero de cabellos blancos.

.- Y además... hablas raro... – concluyó Orochi.

.- Aaaahhh... ¿Os sorprende que no esté enfadada? Bueno... pero eso es porque yo ya no soy una cría como vosotros y se perdonar...

Los dos chicos se miraron de nuevo, esta vez con las cejas muy levantadas.

.- ¿Seguro que no estás enfadada?- se aseguró Jiraiya.

.- Claro que no, hombre- dijo Tsunade sonriendo y pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.- Mirad, para que veáis que no estoy nada enfadada con vosotros os invito a tomar un Ramen o... o lo que vosotros queráis.

.- ¡Vale!- asintió Jiraiya con alegría.- ¿Qué dices, Orochimaru?

.- No me fío...

.- Bah, hombre, que no os voy a envenenar- dijo Tsunade riendo. Ambos la miraron con aire desconfiado.- ¿De verdad creéis que yo haría eso?

.- Si- dijeron a coro.

.- ¡Por favor¡Esto es patético! A ver... ¿queréis o no queréis que os invite a algo? Además, falta un buen rato para la hora en la que nos encontramos siempre- Tsunade no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Muy bien! Ya veo que seguís siendo unos enanos... Teneis la misma edad mental que mi hermanito, pues ala, ahí os quedáis...

.- Está bien, está bien...- dijo Jiraiya.- Va, Orochimaru, vamos a tomar algo, que Tsunade-chan invita.

Así los tres fueron a un puestecito provisional dónde servían ramen y cuatro cosas mas. Tsunade sonrió para sus adentros. "Ya los tengo" pensó.

Jiraiya pidió un bol de ramen y una botella de sake. El ramen lo consiguió. Tsunade y Orochimaru quisieron comer lo mismo, aunque Orochimaru seguía sin fiarse... Y con mucha razón pues, efectivamente, Tsunade les iba a echar una sustancia en polvo en los platos.

Jiraiya quiso empezar a comer rápidamente pero Orochimaru le detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente el plato.

.- ¿No coméis?- preguntó Tsunade intentando disimular. Él la miró inexpresivo.

.- Es que... No me gusta mucho el caldo... Tu plato tiene menos, Tsunade-hime... ¿Me lo cambias?

Obviamente, no se fiaba de la repentina amabilidad de su compañera y por eso le pedía que le cambiara el plato, pues si estaba envenenado, ella no comería. Pero Tsunade lo tenía todo previsto...

.- ¿Qué te pasa, Orochimaru...¿No te fías de mi?- Preguntó la muchacha con una mirada pérfida. A continuación cogió el plato de Orochimaru y masticó unos cuantos fideos.- Veiz... ñum, ñum... fuenizimos.

Orochimaru arqueó una ceja, observó el plato de Tsunade, lo cogió confiadamente y se puso a comer al mismo tiempo que Jiraiya. Tsunade observó atentamente cómo devoraban los fideos hasta asegurarse que no dejaban nada en el plato.

Después, pagó Tsunade y siguieron andando tranquilamente.

.- Mmmm... ¿No creeis que éste ramen sabía raro?-Dijo Jiraiya cuando ya llegaban al punto de encuentro habitual.

.- Si.- asintió Orochimaru- ¿Tú no has notado nada?

.- Yo no- sonrió Tsunade.- Tu plato estaba muy rico.

.- Igual los han cocinado mal...- dijo Jiraiya.

.- O igual... –dijo Tsunade.- Les han echado un condimento especial...- y con esto comenzó a reír.

.- ¡Tú...¡¡Sabía que habías hecho algo!- gritó Orochi.

.- ¿Qué¡Pero si cogiste de su plato¡Se hubiera envenenado a ella misma!

.- ¡Un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones!- dijo Tsunade apartándose del alcance de ambos.- ¡Sabía que Orochimaru no se fiaría, por eso sólo envenené mi plato y el del pervertido¡Estaba convencida de que me haría comer del suyo!

.- Mierda...- masculló Orochimaru sintiéndose impotente. Tsunade rió.

.- ¿Y qué hace éste veneno?- preguntó Jiraiya quien se había puesto tan blanco como su pelo.

.- No te voy a dar el placer de saberlo hasta que no notes sus efectos... ¡Ésta es la venganza que les cae a los pervertidos como vosotros! – y así siguió riendo.

.- Será... –dijo Jiraiya callándose la fea palabra que iba detrás.

.- Mierda... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- soltó el moreno.

.- Bueno ya cállate ¿no? Si tienes diarrea, vete al lavabo.

.- ¡Esto me pasa por hacerle caso a un inútil como tú!- acusó Orochimaru.

.- ¡Qué¡¡Tú fuiste el que cayó en su trampa¡¡Además, si tú no la hubieses puesto en pelotas nada de esto pasaría!

.- ¡Tú eres el que se puso a espiar en los baños femeninos!

.- ¡Pero fue tu culpa que nos descubrieran!

.- ¡Y una mierda¡Tú chillaste!

.- ¡Y tú hiciste que yo chillara!

.- Hey, hey... Vaya ánimos de buena mañana...- dijo una voz conocida detrás suyo.- Es normal que Jiraiya y Tsunade se tiren los trastos pero no me lo esperaba de ti, Orochimaru.

.- Sarutobi-sensei... – murmuró el aludido bajando levemente la cabeza.

El tercer Hokage había llegado justo cuando los dos chicos discutían. Miró a Tsunade que estaba un poco más alejada con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, le hizo señas para que se acercara. La muchacha se situó al lado de su maestro.

.- ¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que provoca ésta disputa?- quiso saber el maestro, lo cual provocó una avalancha de atropelladas explicaciones que no le ayudaron a entender la causa de la pelea. –De uno en uno, por favor... A ver, Orochimaru ¿qué ha pasado?.

.- Tsunade nos ha puesto veneno en la comida.

El rostro del Tercero se endureció y miró fríamente a la acusada.

.- ¡Era una venganza¡Ellos me dejaron desnuda en la calle y me espiaron en los baños!

.- ¡Qué mas quisieras, tabla de planchar!- gritó Jiraiya airado.

Tsunade se lanzó hacia él, pero Sarutobi la frenó.

.- A ver, Tsunade... explícamelo desde el principio.

.- Pues... ellos me espiaron en los baños públicos... y yo los descubrí y quise escarmentarles, pero entre los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y me quitaron la ropa... –dijo Tsunade con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos.

.- ¿Qué?- gritó Jiraiya.-¡Fue un accidente, embustera!

.- No he acabado.- cortó ella molesta.- Así que.. como me dejaron desnuda en plena calle planeé invitarles a Ramen y ponerles un veneno que afecta durante un tiempo a algunas facultades... Pero creí que no se lo tragarían, Sartobi-sensei...

.- ¡Eso no es verdad¡Lo tenías todo planeado!- gritó, ésta vez Orochimaru.

Sandaime alzó la mano para acallar al pálido Gennin y acto seguido lo miró gravemente, como si le doliera profundamente en el alma lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

.- Jiraiya, Orochimaru... Sabéis cuales son los tres tabúes ninja ¿verdad?- Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

.- El dinero, el sake y las mujeres pero eso no significa que...- empezó Orochimaru cuya explicación fue detenida por la implacable mano de su maestro.

.- Exactamente. Los tres tabúes ninja son el dinero, el sake y las mujeres. Debéis evitar caer en cualquiera de los tres, pues esas tres cosas crean puntos débiles más peligrosos que cualquier arma.

.- Pero si eres un salido... –soltó en voz baja Jiraiya.

.-¡SILENCIO¡El respeto a los compañeros y compañeras es lo más importante en el camino del ninja¡Y vosotros lo habéis incumplido además de caer en una trampa tan obvia!

Un pesado silencio cayó como una losa de acero sobre ellos. Mientras Orochimaru miraba al suelo con una leve expresión de enfado, Jiraiya miraba descaradamente a Tsunade quien estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Sarutobi, por su parte estaba realmente enfadado y decepcionado, especialmente con Orochimaru, que era el niño de sus ojos.

El mastro se giró indignado, dando la espalda a ambos y lamentándose de su poca vergüenza.

.- No me lo esperaba... de verdad que no me esperaba algo así de vosotros...

.- Sarutobi-sensei...

.- ¡No!- interrumpió el hombre que, de repente se sintió muy cansado.-

Orochimaru... tú eres quien más me ha decepcionado.

Si las miradas matasen Tsunade habría caído muerta allí mismo gracias al joven moreno. Entonces empezó una perorata que duró más de una hora sobre los valores ninja, las épocas de guerra en las que se encontraban y los pocos juegos que podían permitirse.

Por fin, Sarutobi, con unos cuantos reproches más se fue decepcionado y convencido de que sus alumnos no llegarían a nada en la vida.

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítuo. Prometo que en el segundo (y último) habrá más acción._

_Hasta el momento... Reviews, onegai..._

_KopiiZelas_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titulo: We were young too._

_Disclaimer: En fin… lo que decíamos. Estos personajes no me pertenecen (lástima, porque si Orochimaru me perteneciera... mueeejejejejejejejejeeh...) pero eso no significa que esté violando los derechos de intimidad de los Sannin bla bla bla... (hum... espera... ¿he dicho violar los derechos de intimidad...? mueeeeeejejejejejejjeejjehhh...). Pos eso. Ahí queda._

_Summary: Los Sannin recuerdan cierta anécdota de su juventud blablabla... blablabla..._

_Tema: General._

Orochimaru y Jiraiya se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol mudos, sin atreverse a soltar una mísera palabra que aliviara el pesar que los embargaba. El cielo estaba azul, radiante, y el astro rey iluminaba las verdes hojas del árbol... a pesar de esto, ambos estaban sumidos en las más profundas tinieblas.

Un pesado rencor contra Tsunade se anidaba y crecía en el pecho de Orochimaru y la presencia de su compañero no ayudaba para nada a que éste envolvente sentimiento de odio se disipara.

Tsunade se acercó con una media sonrisa que lo decía todo.

.- Anda... ¡Pero si son los pervertidos apaleados!

.- ¡Ésta vez te has pasado, Tsunade!-gritó Jiraiya rojo de pura rabia.

.- ¡Vosotros tenéis la culpa!- chilló la muchacha.

Jiraiya hizo ademán de levantarse para liarse a palos con Tsunade, pero Orochi le detuvo poniendo un brazo delante suyo y diciendo algo que ni siquiera Jiraiya, que estaba a su lado, pudo entender. El moreno levantó parcialmente la vista hacia Tsunade que se estremeció levemente.

.- ¿Qué significa esa mirada?- soltó una altanera Tsunade.- ¡No me das ningún miedo!- culminó con voz firme, pero no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue con paso decidido y rápido. Ambos se quedaron sumidos de nuevo en un silencio lleno de emociones que querían gritar. Jiraiya estaba muy enfadado. Había perdido toda la confianza de su sensei por una tontería de espiar a unas chicas en unos baños públicos. Miró a Orochimaru... Sin duda, a él le debía de dar aún más rabia.

Jiraiya era de esas personas que no se preocupan por decir lo que piensan, de mostrarse enfadados, deprimidos, alegres, tristes, tiernos, dulces, molestos... en definitiva, de mostrar sus sentimientos a todo aquel que pasara por delante suyo. Orochimaru, en cambio, era del tipo de persona que sus emociones se podían notar fácilmente, pero que intentaba esconderlas en vano. Y eso era malo, porque mientras Jiraiya las cantaba a los cuatro vientos y se quitaba todo el peso del problema, Orochimaru se guardaba sus sentimientos. Eso le provocaba a veces un nudo en la garganta, otras veces una extraña manera de actuar, y otras veces un dolor en el pecho que no podía calmar con nada. Esos sentimientos y problemas, se quedaron por mucho tiempo encerrados y poco a poco empezaron a doler demasiado y a desequilibrar peligrosamente la balanza de su iluminada mente.

De lo que pasaría después, sin embargo, poco podía sospechar Jiraiya que, pensando que a su compañero le habría dolido más que a él la reprimenda, intentó animarle con forzada alegría.

.- Orochimaru-kun... ¡Vamos a espiar a las chicas!

El aludido ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

.- Orochimaru-kun... – dijo el muchacho ésta vez seriamente.- Se que te molesta que Sarutobi-sensei nos haya echado la bronca... Pero tú no eres como yo... Tienes un gran talento... bueno, eres un genio y Sarutobi-sensei lo sabe pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por...

.- Calla.-cortó el moreno.

.-¿Qué?

.- Que te calles.- respondió Orochi más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido. Después, se levantó y comenzó a andar lentamente.- No me hace falta ningún idiota que me consuele.

.-¿Qué¡¡Desgraciado¿Cómo me saltas ahora con eso¡¡Te recuerdo que en éste asunto entramos los dos juntos!- gritó Jiraiya. Orochimaru se giró con una mueca de asco dibujada en la cara.

.- Escúchame, negado. ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, así que olvídame! Ah... y otra cosa: Sarutobi-sensei me importa tanto o menos que tú.- y se fue andando mientras se repetía en voz baja que él se tenía a sí mismo y que no necesitaba a nadie más.

Jiraiya sintió rabia. Le gritó a su compañero desde la lejanía que él tampoco le necesitaba ni había querido nunca tener nada que ver con él, y al final, se quedó sentado refunfuñando bajo la sombra fresca del gran árbol.

Posiblemente, esa fue la primera vez en que los corazones, motivos y sueños de los Sannin se separaron de manera tan distante.

Un terrible y abrasador sol de medio día, a pesar de que era invierno, cubría todos los puntos de la villa de la Hoja. Los pájaros, a esas horas dormidos, como si presintieran el peligro inminente, piaban como histéricos y revoloteaban sobre las copas de los árboles. Desde un punto lejano de la aldea comenzaron a oírse gritos y señales de alarma: Un grupo de ninjas de la Roca estaba acercándose a la villa.

El llanto de los niños y los gritos de los ciudadanos se extendieron por toda la aldea mientras Sandaime organizaba la defensa. A juzgar por el número de ninjas, eso no debía ser más que una avanzadilla... quizás un grupo que se aseguraba de preparar el terreno para cuando llegara la batalla de verdad.

Jiraiya comía ramen con gesto aún enfadado. A pesar de que sus enfados no solían durar tanto, ésta vez aún estaba resentido con Orochimaru y especialmente con Tsunade. Hizo caso omiso durante un rato a los gritos de alarma, pero pronto le echaron del restaurante y lo cerraron.

Los minutos de caos parecían no terminar. Puertas cerrándose, niños perdidos llorando por las calles, esposas desesperadas porque no encontraban a su familia y varios ninjas volando por los tejados, dirigiéndose hacia las murallas de Konoha.

El muchacho de pelo blanco olvidó de repente su enfado y sus preocupaciones. El fuego de la valentía ardió con fuerza dentro suyo y comenzó a saltar él también por encima de los tejados hasta llegar a la muralla. Allí estaban Sarutobi-sensei, Orochimaru, Tsunade y muchos más, recibiendo órdenes del primero.

.-Veamos... ¡Disponemos de pocos ninjas por culpa de la batalla de hace tres días, así que solo nos quedáis nueve grupos compuestos entre unos cuantos gennin y algunos chuunin¡¡El grupo 1 debe dirigirse hacia el norte¡¡El grupo 2 hacia el sur¡¡El 3 hacia el este y el 4 hacia el oeste¡¡Grupos 5, 6, 8 y 9, que sois los gennin, os quiero en la retaguardia, defended con uñas y dientes la Villa!

.-¿Y nuestro grupo, el 7?-preguntó Jiraiya excitado con una sonrisa en la cara.

.- El grupo 7 no tiene capacidad para luchar en ésta batalla.- sentenció el maestro.

La sonrisa de Jiraiya se deshizo en el olvido y su ilusión se desinfló como un globo. Orochimaru y Tsunade no podían creer lo que habían oído y pronto explotaron en protestas, pero ya no había tiempo. Sandaime y los demás grupos se dispersaron y ellos se quedaron solos.

.-¡Esto es injusto!- gritó de pronto Jiraiya.

.-¡Es todo vuestra culpa!-chilló Tsunade.- ¡Si no hubierais espiado en los baños...!

.- ¡Callate, bruja, tabla de planchar!

.- ¡COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?- gritó Tsunade fuera de sí.

.- Yo me voy... – anunció Orochimaru sobriamente.- No pienso quedarme aquí con unos inútiles como vosotros.

De un salto, el pálido gennin desapareció detrás de la muralla.

.- ¡Ey tú¡¡Orochimaru¡¡No te pienses que te vas a llevar toda la gloria!-gritó Jiraiya mientras desaparecía por detrás del muro.

Tsunade se quedó un momento sola. Algo se le olvidaba... algo muy importante... Algo sobre...

De repente Tsunade se puso blanca como un papel. ¿Cómo podían haberse olvidado...? El veneno que les había echado esa mañana no tardaría en hacerles efecto... Y si les hacía efecto en medio de un combate... La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Debía encontrarlos como fuese, no podía permitir que su venganza llegara tan lejos.

Saltó la muralla con gran facilidad. Detrás se extendía una gran arboleda. ¿Por donde habrían ido...? Nerviosa como estaba, escogió un camino al azar y corrió todo lo que pudo. Llegó a un claro y se puso a descansar mientras pensaba dónde se habrían metido sus compañeros. Todo estaba en calma... demasiado silencioso... De repente, un kunai voló hacia ella. La muchacha lo esquivó fácilmente y el arma se clavó en el suelo.

.- Muy hábil, niña...- dijo una voz desde alguna parte.- Pero no lo suficiente para mí... – como si hubiera caído del cielo, aterrizó sobre la tierra un corpulento hombre cuya sonrisa provocaba escalofríos.

.- Qué oportuno... –refunfuñó Tsunade.- Tengo prisa¿sabes?

.-Lo lamento, niña... Porque no vas a salir viva de aquí. – contestó el hombre poniéndose unos extraños guantes.

En alguna otra parte, Jiraiya estaba escondido. Su técnica para espiar era lo mejor del mundo. Se había encontrado a un tipo que estaba descansando (vaya momento para descansar, había pensado el chico) y estaba tratando de encontrar el momento justo y adecuado para poder atacar al desprevenido individuo.

Entonces sucedió. De repente, Jiraiya lo empezó a ver todo borroso. El muchacho meneó la cabeza extrañado, pero eso hacía que su vista empeorara... Intentó concentrarse en el olor del individuo... pero ya no notaba nada... ¿Qué le estaba pasando¡¡Por más que se revolvía no podía ver ni oler nada! Todo su mundo se había vuelto negro. Todos los colores eran ahora oscuridad. La desesperación se apoderó del muchacho que se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gemir maldiciones; por fin lo había entendido... ¡El veneno de Tsunade!

De repente, oyó moverse el follaje cerca suyo, y escuchó una voz, fría como témpanos de hielo.

.- Vaya, vaya... Si tenemos aquí a un gusano de Konoha revolviéndose por el suelo... Lo que me voy a divertir...- dijo el que Jiraiya supuso que era del tipo al que estaba espiando momentos antes.

El chico se revolcó un poco más. Se levantó con dificultad y buscó un kunai entre sus ropas. Sin ver ni torta, se puso en guardia.

Podía oírlo todo. Oía unos pájaros sobrevolando el bosque, el viento chocar contra las hojas, la excitada respiración del individuo... los latidos de su corazón... Y el aire cortado por el filo de un kunai que se clavó en su carne.

Jiraiya cayó al suelo bajo el dolor punzante del acero del kunai. Pudo oír a ese hombre... estaba cerca... muy cerca...

.- Ju... Ni siquiera me va a hacer falta utilizar a mi Gekkô contra ti... Me divertiré un poco mientras te torturo... ¡Y luego te mataré!. Será entretenido...

Jiraiya se incorporó y acuchilló el aire en dirección a la voz... Le dio. No era un corte muy potente, pero eso le daba la confianza de saber que él también podía herir al desconocido.

.-¡Ja¡¡Ve preparando tu Goshikichi ese como se llame¡¡¿NO SABES A QUIEN TE ESTAS ENFRENTANDO, INSENSATO¡¡YO SOY EL GRAN JIRAAAAIIIYAAAA¡¡RECUERDA ÉSTE NOMBRE, SI ES QUE LOGRAS SALIR VIVO DE AQUÍ¡¡MUAAAAAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHH...!- rió el chaval.

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

.-Mucha palabrería por un simple arañazo... Parece ser que he tropezado con un bocazas... -dijo el desconocido con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

Orochimaru, por su parte, saltaba de rama en rama buscando enemigos dignos de su "gran nivel". Un mareo intermitente le impedía ir tan rápido como él hubiera querido... pero digamos que no tenía prisa. De repente, miró hacia el suelo y sintió unas nauseas terribles. Paró. Miró hacia el cielo. Se calmó... Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo... las nauseas volvieron a venir y un miedo atroz a caer se apoderó de él. Se agarró al árbol con tanta fuerza que era sorprendente que no partiera el tronco. Un sudor frío inundó su cara, la respiración se le aceleró... Volvió a mirar hacia abajo... Ésta vez, las nauseas fueron más fuertes, y estuvo a punto de vomitar...

Decidió que lentamente bajaría del árbol. No estaba a mucha altura, pero le daba mucho miedo caer desde allí. Alargó una mano para agarrarse a una rama y de repente... Todo se quedó mudo.

Orochimaru se llevó la mano al oído. ¿Porqué pasaba eso? Él nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas con los oídos a no ser que...

.-Mierda... el veneno de Tsunade...- Susurró Orochi para sí mismo. La rama sobre la que estaba cedió y cayó al suelo entre un gran estrépito que no pudo escuchar.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Después de varios intentos, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a gatas pero entonces, alguien oculto entre el espeso follaje le lanzó un shuriken que se le quedó clavado en la espalda. El muchacho gimió de dolor. Ni siquiera había percibido a nadie. "Aunque... seguro que al caer del árbol alguien me ha oído y ahora está oculto en alguna parte" pensó mientras miraba alrededor. Le era imposible oír nada, solo le quedaba su olfato y su vista... Cogió un kunai. Debía localizar a su adversario cuanto antes...

Tsunade se veía en un grabe aprieto. No podía huir del tipo de los guantes, pero tampoco podía dejar que mataran a sus compañeros. Se puso en pose ofensiva. El adversario, cuyo nombre desconocía, hizo lo propio. Tsunade concentró todo el chakra que pudo en los puños. "Esto va a ser coser y cantar" pensó la kunoichi "Lo voy a derrumbar de un solo golpe".

El sol no podía traspasar del todo la espesa arboleda, los pájaros piaban histéricos, la sangre se detenía en las venas... una hoja cayó lentamente y cuando tocó el suelo, a la velocidad del rayo, Tsunade y su oponente se lanzaron al ataque.

El puño de Tsunade impactó contra la cara del desconocido, pero el de él también. Ambos cayeron al suelo con una mejilla dolorida.

La muchacha notó un dolor punzante en la cara y un líquido tibio y rojo comenzó a caer por su mejilla. Ella se limpió un poco con la mano y miró al hombre con odio. Él rió.

.- Concentrar el chakra en un puño... no está mal-al sonreír, Tsunade vio que tenía sangre en las encías y le faltaban algunas muelas.- Pero...- el tipo le mostró sus guantes .- Éstos guantes me dan una ventaja, cada vez que cierro el puño, aparecen unas cuchillas que cortan la carne... Yo lo llamo Tek-k...

.-¡Calla ya, plasta!- gritó Tsunade interrumpiendo al tipo.- ¡Te digo que tengo prisa!

La muchacha se puso de nuevo en posición, del mismo modo que antes. El ninja, molesto por la interrupción, se puso también en pie y preparó sus guantes. "No es más que una cría... Tsk... Esto va a ser muy fácil, al parecer va a hacer lo mismo que antes" pensó "Pero no solo llevo los guantes en las manos... jejejeje... al tirar de la anilla de mi mano, la armadura que llevo en los brazos se llena de más cuchillas... sólo tengo que esquivar su golpe y darle con todo el brazo y cuando caiga al suelo la remataré..."

El tipo sonrió de forma macabra. Esperaron en silencio y de repente Tsunade empezó a correr en dirección a él con el puño en alto y la fiereza pintada en la cara.

Él corrió hacia ella también, se preparó para golpear del mismo modo que Tsunade y cuando ya estaba a menos de un metro de ella, sacó su arma secreta y... ¡PLOF! Notó un dolor demasiado insoportable como para poder seguir consciente. Tsunade había acumulado chakra en su pie y en su puño y le había propinado una patada en lo que comúnmente se conoce como "las partes sensibles". Después de la patada, Tsunade, profiriendo un sonoro grito de guerra descargó su puño contra el rostro del desconocido que, decididamente, quedó en el suelo inconsciente.

.- ¿Uh¿Cuchillas en los brazos, eh? Vaya un imbécil...-se quejó Tsunade cuya mente regresó a la búsqueda de sus compañeros.- Hablando de imbéciles... ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos... ?

Jiraiya estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía mil idioteces en la cabeza para gritarle al tipo de la Goshikishi esa, pero si hablaba, no oiría por dónde venían las cuchilladas.

Ya hacía bastante rato que el tipo había decidido jugar con él, como si de un gato y un ratón se trataran. De momento se limitaba a atacarle por sorpresa y contar las veces que conseguía herir a Jiraiya y las veces que éste esquivaba sus ataques, pero al parecer, era un tipo con la misma poca paciencia del joven.

.- Hum... Eres mejor de lo que creía...- admitió el hombre.- De catorce sólo he conseguido darte tres veces...

.- ¿Vas a dejar de jugar ya, o que¡¡Así no me vas a matar nunca!- se quejó el gennin.

.- Ju... No tengas tanta prisa por morir... Sólo acabo de empezar.- aclaró el ninja andando alrededor suyo.

Jiraiya oía su voz y sus pisadas. Si dejaba que siguiera jugando con él, terminaría por matarlo lentamente...

"¡No lo permitiré¡Todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer antes de morirme!" pensó recordando a aquellas chicas en los baños públicos. El muchacho cogió varios shuriken y los lanzó hacia donde se escuchaba la voz del hombre. De repente, después de una breve exclamación, se hizo el silencio.

Los pájaros seguían cantando como locos, el viento rozaba las hojas de los árboles, los bichos revoloteaban cerca de sus oídos... pero no había señal del tipo. Algo cortó la suave brisa, Jiraiya lo esquivó como pudo y aquello se clavó en el suelo, al parecer eran shuriken. La escena e repitió varias veces, en todas el hombre fracasó hasta que sucedió algo extraño: las armas no se clavaron en el suelo, sino que le persiguieron hasta herirle en un brazo.

Jiraiya cayó al suelo gimiendo y agarrándose el miembro herido. Notó la sangre tibia y abundante. Maldijo en voz baja y se puso a escuchar otra vez.

.- ¡Deberías estar contento!- dijo el hombre saliendo de su escondite, encima de un arbol.- ¡Has conseguido que utilice a mi Gekkô...!

.- Tsk... ¡Ya ves qué cosa!

.- Chaval... éste arma ha matado decenas de hombres mucho más experimentados y fuertes que tú.

.- ¡Anda ya¡No debían ser muy fuertes si perdieron contra ti!.- se burló Jiraiya.

El hombre hizo uso de su arma de nuevo, ésta vez hiriéndole en un costado.

.- Maldito desvergonzado... debería matarte ahora mismo.

.- ¿Y porqué no lo haces, idiota?

.- Primero te explicaré el funcionamiento de Gekkô.- comenzó a explicar el ninja con un tono de completa arrogancia- Ésta espada tiene una hoja muy larga y flexible que gracias a mi chakra, puedo dirigir hacia donde yo quiera... Por si fuera poco, la hoja de Gekkô se puede alargar tanto como yo quiera y...

.- ZZZZZZZZZ JJJJRRRRROOOOOO... –Jiraiya se había dormido.

.-¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?- gritó el hombre fuera de sus casillas.

.- ¡Waah¡¡¿Y a mi qué me importa el Goshikochi ese¡¡Lucha ya y cállate!- gritó Jiraiya despertando de súbito.

El filo de Gekkô cortó el aire serpenteando como un vil reptil, en cuestión de segundos. Jiraiya se apartó y el filo se clavó justo dónde antes había estado su cabeza. En menos de dos segundos, el mismo filo se levantó y se volvió a dirigir hacia él, que lo esquivó de nuevo por pura suerte. Pero entonces un dolor increíblemente intenso se clavó en su espalda. El hombre rió.

.- No me habías dejado mencionarte... que el filo de Gekkô puede dividirse en varios filos más pequeños... jejejejjjeeje...- informó.

Jiraiya estaba en un apuro. Pudo oír ambos filos cortar el aire, uno detrás y otro delante, como si de unas tijeras se tratara. El muchacho saltó y los esquivó, pero apareció un tercer silbido de la nada que se le hundió en la carne del costado. Era otro de esos filos múltiples de la maldita espada. El muchacho de pelo blanco cayó al suelo dolorido... Sus fuerzas se extinguían. El dolor era tan intenso que no podía concentrarse en escuchar... sólo oyó unos pasos que se le acercaban... los pasos de la muerte que sólo podrían ser detenidos con...

.- ¡Jiraiya!-exclamó una voz conocida detrás suyo. Jiraiya levantó la cabeza asombrado, parte de su dolor desapareció al oír esa voz.

.-¡Tsunade-chan!

El desconocido rió.

.- ¿Y ésta de dónde sale...? Je... Ya verás, chaval... ¡Te voy a dar la oportunidad de oír morir a tu novia¡¡Muere, niña!

El ruido mortal de las hojas de Gekkô se dirigió hacia la desprevenida Tsunade... Lo que pasó después, sólo tiene sentido si se explica en fracciones de segundo. En el momento en que las hojas de la espada iban a tocar la piel de la muchacha, Jiraiya sintió que el dolor desaparecía... de hecho, no lo sintió, sólo notó que las fuerzas regresaban de la nada, que no podía permitir que su compañera muriera, que el valor era mucho más intenso, más fuerte que la muerte... en definitiva... que la llama del fuego de Konoha ardía dentro suyo y le daba el coraje necesario para proteger a Tsunade.

De repente Jiraiya saltó, kunai en mano, sobre el hombre que estaba de espaldas suyo. Acompañado de un grito que parecía un gruñido, Jiraiya le clavó el arma en algún punto de su cuerpo (coincido que ese punto era el hombro). La sangre salió a borbotones, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Gekkô no llegó a herir a Tsunade que se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

.- Ella... No es... Mi novia... Que lo sepas, pringao... – aclaró Jiraiya en el suelo, al lado del hombre, que se revolcaba de dolor y perdía sangre a borbotones.

.- ¡Jiraiya!- gritó ella acercándose e intentando levantarle.- ¿Estás bien¿Puedes moverte?

.- Sí, pero... ¡No veo nada...!- informó el chico adoptando de pronto un aire muy infantil, como de niño que se va a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

.- Está bien.- dijo Tsunade sonriendo levemente.- Ahora nos vam...

De pronto, un grito de evidente socorro desgarró el aire en un lastimero intento por captar alguna clase de ayuda. El grito llamaba desesperadamente a Jiraiya... pero eso no era lo más horrible... sino que esa voz era la de Orochimaru.

Algo antes de emitir ése grito lastimero, Orochimaru se tumbó en el suelo intentando abarcar con la vista todo lo que le rodeaba. El shuriken que se había quitado de la espalda había venido desde alguno de esos árboles, así que el peligro de que le atacaran desde debajo de la tierra disminuía considerablemente. Por si su vista no era suficiente olisqueó el aire. Evidentemente, había alguien acechando desde algún punto a su derecha. Giró la cabeza y escudriñó los árboles. No conseguía ver nada, era como si estuviera jugando con Jiraiya al escondite... se veía incapaz de localizar al enemigo. Sólo podía esperar.

Pasaron varios minutos y el ninja oculto no parecía dar señales de vida. Orochimaru suspiró. Empezaba a pensar que su olfato le estaba engañando cuando la tierra se movió levemente. El moreno se giró, poniéndose boca abajo justo cuando unas estacas de tierra y piedras asomaban en el lugar donde había estado antes. Entonces recordó que el enemigo procedía de la villa Oculta de la Roca.

Murmuró una maldición, intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero cayó de bruces y unos nuevos shuriken aparecieron de la nada, ésta vez dirigidos hacia su cabeza. Tubo mucha suerte: no le dieron porque justo se giraba para mirar.

El gennin no se podía esconder en ningún sitio. No tenía oído y no podía mantenerse en pie. Además, el enemigo dominaba la tierra, así que resultaba imposible escapar. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, observando el entorno.

.-Está bien... –murmuró al fin tumbándose de nuevo en el suelo.- No puedo escapar de todos modos...

Esperó unos minutos más a la muerte, saboreando los olores del bosque, mirando al cielo tapiado con las hojas de los árboles... sintiendo la tierra debajo suyo, como si del regazo de una madre se tratara. Los pequeños temblores en la tierra aparecieron de nuevo y esas estacas emergieron rápidamente. Orochimaru se apartó, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido: Una de esas estacas se le hundió en las costillas y otra le hizo un arañazo en la cara. Seguidamente, una ráfaga de afilados kunais se hundieron en su espalda, brazos y piernas.

El moreno gritó de dolor. Le costaba respirar y un charco de su propia sangre empezó a crecer debajo suyo, rodeándole. Se cubrió la cabeza y el cuello con un brazo y se encogió como si fuera una criatura intentando esconderse del monstruo de su armario.

Entonces lo olió. El enemigo se había acercado. Levantó un poco la vista y vio a una mujer que parecía un retrato de sí mismo. El cabello oscuro y negro, la piel pálida y una constitución delgada, como la suya. Tenía la mujer unas interminables ojeras y los ojos llenos de ira. Unos ojos de color verde intenso, que casi relucirían en la oscuridad.

Orochimaru se encogió más aún en su particular charco de sangre. La mujer dijo algo, pero él no la escuchó. Se acercó hasta él lentamente, como si matarlo formara parte de un ritual satánico. El muchacho tenía miedo...

.-No... ¡No quiero morir...! Po... ¡Por favor...¡No me mates...!- suplicó mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la sangre.

La mujer se detuvo asombrada. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y después, su mirada se volvió más dura que antes, tenía una expresión de odio que no se podía comparar con nada humano... Al parecer, no le gustaban los cobardes.

Se acercó, puso a Orochimaru boca arriba y le inmovilizó los brazos pisándoselos. El muchacho siguió llorando y suplicando todavía más. La mujer hizo unos sellos, que sin duda debían corresponder a la técnica de las estacas.

.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡¡POR FAVOOOOR¡¡¡JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAA!.- gritó el moreno desesperado.

La mujer realizó su invocación y finalmente... Una estaca de barro atravesó la espalda y el pecho de Orochimaru.

Por un momento la imagen del moreno muerto se quedó clavada en la mente de la mujer, pero justo después, un humo y un fuerte "PFIIIUUMMM" la hicieron caer en la cuenta del engaño.

Desde su posición, debidamente escondido, Orochimaru lanzó unos kunais a la espalda de la mujer.

"Estaba muy claro desde el momento que utilizó esa técnica" pensó el chaval. "Al parecer, no es muy buena a corta distancia, por lo que estaba esperando que yo me cansara o cayera herido para acercarse. En el momento en el que he dejado que me hiriera he podido hacer una copia, menos mal... Aún no he gastado nada de chakra." El muchacho sonrió confiadamente. "¿Qué opinas de eso, Sarutobi-sensei...?"

Los kunais se clavaron implacables en la carne de ella y la sonrisa de Orochimaru se hizo más ancha... por poco tiempo.

"Un ninja siempre se anticipa a las anticipaciones" solían decir, pero parecía que esa parte siempre le fallaba al joven gennin. La mujer también se desvaneció entre una espesa cortina de humo y su olor apareció de pronto a espaldas de Orochimaru.

Ella se lanzó hacia él, le inmovilizó los brazos y las piernas. Cuando tubo buena cuenta de que el gennin no podía moverse en absoluto, muy lentamente, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y comenzó a apretar.

El rostro de ella estaba adornado por una macabra sonrisa. Ésta vez, Orochimaru empezó a tener miedo de verdad. Intentó desesperadamente zafarse de la mujer, pero era imposible. Ya casi no podía respirar, la presión de su cuello aumentaba por momentos. ¿Era ese realmente su fin...¿Así acabarían los días del más destacado alumno de Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage? No... Sintió que todavía tenía cosas por hacer... técnicas que aprender... aún le quedaba una gran carrera como ninja, no podía permitir que una loca psicópata le matara en medio del bosque.

Intentó mantener la cabeza fría, como solía hacer siempre. Lentamente, utilizando los métodos de la academia de deshacer ligaduras, liberó uno de sus brazos, la mujer trató de inmovilizarle de nuevo sin soltarle, pero no lo consiguió. A Orochimaru le faltaba el aire... Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, le estampó un puñetazo estilo Tsunade a la mujer en la cara.

Claro que los puñetazos de Tsunade eran mucho más efectivos que los que podía propinar él... pero eso al menos sirvió para que la mujer le soltara unos segundos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un tronco había substituido al claval.

La mujer pareció desorientada por unos momentos... Miró hacia varias direcciones y utilizó de nuevo la técnica de las estacas. Varias de ellas atravesaron las manos y las piernas de Orochi.

Luego, de no se sabe dónde, el moreno empezó a recibir golpes por todo el cuerpo. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, y pronto desistió de moverse... Al fin y al cabo, parecía que sí que le había llegado su hora. Su enemiga no parecía muy buena en Taijutsu, pero seguro que deseaba tanto como él que todo aquello terminara. Sin oír nada, ni poderse mantener en pie, el moreno se limitó a recibir los golpes. Finalmente, la mujer paró. La vista errática de él pasó del cielo hacia los arbustos, nada parecía tener sentido en ese momento, excepto su muerte. Los pájaros no piaban, el viento no silbaba, los árboles no hacían ruido al mover sus hojas... los labios de Tsunade, allí presente, no emitían sonido alguno...

.- ¡Tsunade!- exclamó de pronto. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Miró a la mujer. Tarde, ya lanzaba sus shuriken contra ellos y preparaba otro jutsu con el cual matarles... De repente, todo lo que no tenía sentido para el gennin se desvaneció. No importaba que nada tuviera sonido o voz. La vida era mucho más importante. Morir no valía la pena excepto para los débiles. No sería él el débil ésta vez... y sus compañeros no eran los que iban a pagar sus errores.

Todavía no había soltado el kunai que había preparado para el plan de antes. Con el arma rajó uno de los tobillos de la ninja, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas. Luego, le apuñaló con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer emitió un gritó mudo de dolor, pero no cayó. Siguió apuñalando a la mujer hasta que cedió bajo el dolor, intentaba defenderse en vano de los ataques de un Orochimaru fuera de sí.

.- Éste combate... era entre tú y yo...- susurró macabramente el joven cuando ella cayó al suelo.

Sin más, siguió apuñalándola repetidamente, hasta que el cuerpo de ella comenzó a no tener forma, hasta que los trozos de músculos y la sangre salpicaban su cara... Incluso después de que la ninja dejara de respirar aterrada, siguió clavándole el kunai hasta el mango una, y otra vez...

.- Tsunade... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Jiraiya asustado por la suerte de su compañero.

La muchacha no contestó... Tal brutalidad no la había visto nunca y esperaba no volverla a ver. Blanca como el papel, se acercó a Orochimaru lentamente y le puso una mano sobre el hombro...

.- Basta.- murmuró, sin embargo el joven no paró. La sangre también le salpicó a ella. –Basta...- pidió de nuevo en vano.- ¡Orochimaru, basta ya!.- Gritó cogiendo al chico por los hombros y sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

El muchacho se detuvo. Tsunade vio que estaba herido, aunque no parecía estar más grave que Jiraiya. Le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, y fueron lentamente hacia donde estaba el chico de pelo blanco. El moreno no emitía palabra alguna y parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano.

.- ¿Qué pasa¿Está bien Orochimaru?- preguntó de nuevo el otro chico.

.- Sí... –contestó ella en tono afectado.- Todo está bien.

La batalla había acabado. No eran enemigos muy fuertes. Tal como habían previsto, aquello sólo era una avanzadilla.

En el hospital, los ninjas que aún no se habían recuperado de batallas anteriores, gritaban a los cuatro vientos que se escaparían si hacía falta, para proteger a Konoha.

El antídoto del veneno de aquella mañana, no tardó en hacer efecto. Sin embargo, Jiraiya y Orochimaru parecían el sol y la luna a pesar de estar en habitaciones contiguas. Uno estaba radiante y contento, tan efusivo como siempre, y el otro estaba serio y mal humorado, como de costumbre.

La kunoichi se alivió de que nada hubiera cambiado al fin y al cabo. En ese momento estaba en la habitación de Jiraiya.

.- ¡Siiiii¡¡Y tú no lo viste, pero cuando el tío ese me quiso dar con la espada, yo le hice...¡¡Buah, lo que le hice...¡¡Ese se acordará de mi, ya lo verás¡¡JUAAAAAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA...!- gritaba animadamente el chico del pelo blanco mientras comía algo de fruta y Tsunade le miraba sin creerse del todo sus batallitas.

.- No te muevas tanto, que no se te curarán las heridas.- advirtió ella.

.- ¡Te preocupas demasiado¡¡En dos días, estoy como nuevo!

.- Ya, claro... cómo nuevo... El médico dice que te ha ido de un pelo que no tengas los órganos internos dañados, así que yo creo que sí es para preocuparse.- aclaró una molesta Tsunade levantándose y cogiendo el canasto de la fruta.

.- Bah, tonterías... ¡Oye, oye...¿a dónde vas?

.- Voy a ver si Orochimaru quiere algo de fruta.- aclaró la muchacha.

.- Anda, déjalo... ¡Seguro que te llama inútil, te dice que no te necesita ni a ti ni nada de lo que le des y luego te manda a paseo!

.- No deberías hablar así de él... Sólo lo hace porque... es un poco... raro.

.- ¿Raro...? Querrás decir imbécil... Anda, Tsunade, quédate, porfaaaaaaaaaaaa...

.- Luego vengo, te lo prometo.- y salió de la habitación dejando a Jiraiya suplicando por su compañía.

Picó a la puerta de al lado con delicadeza entrando seguidamente y se encontró a Orochimaru asomado a la ventana, midiendo la altura desde él hasta el suelo.

.- Orochimaru...- le llamó.

.- Déjame, inútil.- dijo sin mirarla.

.- Sólo venía a ver si estabas bien... Y, mira, te he traído unas frutas...

.- Te digo que me dejes... No necesito que nadie venga a preguntarme nada ni a que me traigan nada.- dijo secamente. Tsunade empezaba a enfadarse, era tal y como había dicho Jiraiya.

.- Ya, pero...

.- Vete ya.

Tsunade se quedó, sin embargo. Se sentó en la cama y dejó la cesta encima. Orochimaru la miró.

.- Te he dicho que te pires...- dijo acercándose a ella.

.- ¿Vas a escaparte?

.- No te importa.- dijo él cogiendo una manzana y mordiéndola ávidamente.

.- Si te escapas, te pondrás peor.

.- Qué más da.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Tsunade sabía que aún estaba enfadado con ella por lo del veneno. La verdad es que eso casi les cuesta la vida tanto a él como a Jiraiya.

.- Siento lo del veneno, Orochimaru... No tenía intención de que esto llegara tan lejos...

.- Ya lo se.- admitió él, más que nada, para evitar hablar de aquello. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

.- ¿Qué crees que pasará esta noche?- preguntó Tsunade de repente, preocupada por su patria.

.- Vete tú a saber... La mayoría de ninjas están medio muertos por las otras batallas, así que si a Sarutobi-sensei no se le ocurre nada, adiós Konoha.

.- Eso... es horrible.

.- Pero es lo que hay.- concluyó Orochimaru resuelto. De repente la expresión del chico cambió radicalmente. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y unos ojos llenos de ambición miraron a Tsunade.- Oye... Se me está ocurriendo una idea... ¿Qué tal se encuentra Jiraiya?

Estaban perdidos. Los pocos ninjas que quedaban no podrían soportar aquella batalla. Ni siquiera Sandaime se encontraba en condiciones óptimas. En aquellos momentos de peligro, siempre intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, rogar al primer y al segundo Hokage que todo saliera bien, y pensar rápidamente en algo que funcionase... pero en esa ocasión... parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Sarutobi estaba entre la espada y la pared. Debía proteger la villa a costa de su vida, pero la mejor manera de hacerlo sería rindiéndose, ofrecer un pacto con el enemigo... Sin embargo, los apasionados ninjas de Konoha luchaban hasta el final... Pero aquella vez estaban en peligro muchas vidas inocentes... ¿qué debía hacer?

Rezó al primer y segundo Hokage que todo saliera bien, y decidió que lucharía hasta el final con los hombres que le quedaban.

La batalla dio comienzo. Apostaba el todo por el todo. Invocó a Enma, el rey mono.

.- Uh... Estamos en una situación difícil, Sarutobi... ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo el animal.

.- Un ninja de Konoha siempre lucha hasta el final.- citó el Hokage. El mono sonrió.

.- Estás loco.- anunció.- Pero me gusta tu valentía, Sarutobi... Estoy contigo.

Tras un grito de guerra, el Sandaime corrió hacia sus oponentes seguido de los pocos seguidores que no estaban heridos que le quedaban.

Cuando ambos ejércitos (por llamar a los de Konoha de alguna manera) estaban a punto de chocar, se alzó sobre el barullo una voz joven, gritando a los presentes con un megáfono.

.- ¡OS HA LLEGADO LA HORA, NINJAS DE LA ROCA¡¡¡MIRAD ATENTAMENTE Y RECORDAD EL NOMBRE DE LOS SANNIN DE KONOHA!

.- ¡Quítale eso, por amor de dios!-se oyó que decía de fondo una voz de chica.

.- Será comediante...- dijo una tercera voz que era de chico, como la primera.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con un palmo de narices. Sarutobi se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

.- Lo que nos faltaba...- murmuró.- ¡Largo de aquí¡¡Esto no es ninguno de vuestros juegos¡¡Cuando seáis dignos ninjas entonces hablaremos, de mientras no os metais!

De repente, la tercera voz se apoderó del megáfono.

.- ¡HEMOS ESTADO ENTRENANDO, SARUTOBI-SENSEI¡¡¡Y NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE VEAS LO QUE TE TENEMOS QUE ENSEÑAR!

.- ¿Quién era el comediante?- dijo de fondo la primera voz.

.- Sois unos criajos...- se quejó la segunda.

.- ¡Ahora o nunca!- gritó la voz tercera.

Entonces, después de un breve silencio, unas palabras acuchillaron el aire. Los tres al unísono gritaron una invocación que posiblemente les identificaría para el resto de sus días.

.- ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

De la nada, aparecieron una rana, una serpiente y una babosa enormes considerando el tamaño natural de éstos animales.

.- No... ¡No puede ser...! – balbuceó Sarutobi.

.- Vaya sorpresa... Una invocación de un nivel nada despreciable... - dijo Enma.- ¿Esos no son tus alumnos, Sarutobi? Tienen mucho talento...

.- Sí, pero... no hará más de un par de semanas que les hice firmar el contrato con su sangre...

Los tres animales arremetieron contra los ninjas de la Roca, que invocaron otros animales, aunque de tamaño menor. No consiguieron hacer mucho contra las invocaciones de los tres chavales.

Konoha no durmió esa noche. La batalla fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba Sarutobi. Los heridos también lucharon como pudieron y los que no eran ninjas salieron de la muralla a defender sus hogares y su vida. Exceptuando dos o tres bajas, salieron victoriosos de aquella batalla.

.-¡Lo conseguimos, lo conseguimos!- gritó Jiraiya eufórico al ver cómo se retiraba el enemigo y las invocaciones rana-serpiente-babosa desaparecían.

.- Siento no haberos dado la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que sois capaces ésta mañana.- se disculpó Sarutobi acercándose a sus alumnos con una sonrisa en la cara y poniéndoles a Jiraiya y Orochi una mano sobre la cabeza.

Los tres sonrieron como un niño que recibe un regalo muy deseado en navidad.

.- Ha sido idea de Orochimaru.- aclaró Tsunade.- Esta tarde hemos estado entrenando del Kuchiyose un poco más y finalmente nos ha salido.

.- Si no llega a ser por mi ayuda nunca lo habríais podido invocar.- fantasmeó Jiraiya.

.- ¡Mentiroso¡¡Tú has sido el que más problemas ha tenido para...!- Tsunade se desmayó en ese momento seguida de Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

.- Ya no les queda chakra...- murmuró el tercer Hokage.- Estoy orgulloso de vosotros.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontró con el fresco aire matinal y a Jiraiya mirándole fijamente.

.- ¡Ya era hora...!- se quejó el chico.

.- ¿Que pasa...?- preguntó Orochi viendo que Tsunade también le miraba.

.- Sarutobi-sensei nos invita a lo que queramos.- aclaró Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa en la cara. – Y dice que nos va a enseñar más técnicas nuevas.

Orochimaru sonrió.

.- Al fin y al cabo... mi plan no ha salido tan mal como esperábamos.- dijo recordando la terrible desesperación que habían pasado la tarde anterior.

Los tres recordaron que les había salido una invocación más o menos decente en los últimos momentos, pero al final, en la batalla, la técnica no pudo resistírseles. Además, Jiraiya se quejaba todo el rato de que le dolían sus heridas, pues se habían escapado del hospital descolgándose por un montón de sábanas atadas, así que las heridas de Orochi y Jiraiya se habían abierto un poco.

Por suerte, ahora estaban allí, y bajo el cielo claro y la brisa fría de una hermosa mañana de invierno, los Sannin se fueron andando colina abajo sin sospechar nada sobre su angosto y oscuro futuro.

FLASH BACK END

.- ¡Que recuerdos tan nostálgicos...!- exclamó de pronto Jiraiya con lágrimas en los ojos.

El trío de antiguos camaradas se habían sentado en el suelo, habían sacado un juego de te (de vete tú a saber dónde), y ahora estaban recordando esa y más anécdotas por el estilo.

.- ¡De nostálgicos nada!- dijo Tsunade. – ¡Y pensar que eso sólo fue el principio de nuestras desgracias...!

.- Será a vosotros... a mi la vida me ha tratado siempre muy bien.- murumuró Orochi, que había estado más tiempo escuchando que hablando.

Jiraiya y Tsunade lo miraron de arriba abajo.

.- Nadie lo diría por tus pintas... – opinó el ermitaño.

.- Si a tu "pequeño" desequilibrio mental sicótico y genocida le llamas "buena vida"... entonces sí, Orochimaru, la vida te ha tratado muy bien.- dijo Tsunade.

.- Hablaron la tetona y el salido... – dijo Orochimaru en voz casi imperceptible dejando la taza de té en su sitio y levantándose.- Ya me he hartado de las batallitas. Empecemos a luchar de verdad.- culminó con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se levantaron también.

.- No conseguirás vencernos...- dijo Tsunade. Orochimaru rió de forma tétrica (como sólo él sabe reírse, vamos).

.- Puede que antes no... Pero ahora tengo a Sasuke y...- Orochimaru se detuvo. Miró alrededor.- Y... ¿Y Sasuke?

.- ¡Naruto tampoco está!

.- ¡Ni Sakura!

.- Ande... ¿andestán...?- preguntó Jiraiya con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

Miraron alrededor como tres tontos sin saber dónde buscar durante unos minutos.

.- Jiraiya... – murmuró Orochimaru señalándole tontamente con un dedo.- Tienes un papel pegado con celo en la espalda...

Tsunade se lo arrancó y los tres leyeron en voz alta el contenido del papelito.

"_**Como vemos que tenéis para rato, nos vamos al Ichiraku a comer unos boles de ramen y a contarnos lo que hemos hecho durante éstos últimos tres años. No nos esperéis despiertos. **_

_**Os quieren: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura."**_

_...T...H...E...E...N...D..._

_Hum... Finalmente... no me ha gustado nada cómo ha quedado éste fic. Lo veo muy penoso._

_En fin, supongo que no os habrá gustado... (ya os digo.. yo lo veo odioso .)._

_En respuesta a los review:_

_Sakura-Corazón: Me alegro de que te resultara graciosa la historia. XDDD es muy buena esa imagen xD, además el dibujo es muy mono :3 xD. Arigatô_

_Kitsune-Megamisama: Aquí está el final... Espero que te guste tanto como el principio ñ.ñ Gracias por el apoyo._

_Kimimarozero: Gracias por el apoyo... aunque no comparto mucho tu misma opinión... ññ_

_En definitiva, muchísimas gracias a los tres por leerlo :3_

_Nos vemos. Muchos besotes._

_KopiiZelas_


End file.
